


SorMik Week 2017

by KH_Lux



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, post tales of zestiria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_Lux/pseuds/KH_Lux
Summary: All my 7 days of Sormik Week 2017 worksPrompt List: Journey’s EndDay 1, July 22nd: Elysia (Innocence/Beginnings)Day 2, July 23rd: Ladylake (Conflict/Trust)Day 3, July 24th: Marlind (Knowledge/Nature)Day 4, July 25th: Pendrago (Loss/Protection)Day 5, July 26th: Lohgrin (Truth/Time)Day 6, July 27th: Lastonbell (Promises/Acceptance)Day 7, July 28th: Camlann (Family/Fate)Bonus Day! July 29th: Katz Korner (Free Choice)





	1. Day 1, Elysia: Innocence/Beginnings

in·no·cence

lack of guile or corruption; purity.

 

be·gin·ning

the point in time or space at which something starts.

It was a cool winter morning in Elysia, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as dawn approached. Sorey sat outside his and Mikleo’s house anxiously waiting to be told he could come in. He waited over 700 years for this day, ever since he awoke from his slumber as a lightning seraph. The first thing he did was set off to find Mikleo, and when he did the first thing that happened was him catching him from falling. Then came the kiss. When he pulled his best friend out of the hole Mikleo stared at him with wide eyes, then the albino cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It surprised him at first but he quickly accepted it and kissed his friend back. It was on that day they realized how much they truly meant to each other. After some alone time catching up, Mikleo sent word to all their friends and they met up for a big get together. It surprised Sorey to see both Alisha and Rose were seraphim now. Rose being an air seraph and Alisha a fire one. He also noticed how the humans had gained back their ability to see the Seraphim after the whole ordeal and Rose writing a new volume of the Celestial Record.

A year after awakening him and Mikleo married, and now the beginning of the next step of their life together was starting behind the door. Sorey looked up from the ground to Zaveid and Edna who where sitting not to far from him. Winter was one of the only times the wind Seraph wore a shirt. He heard the door open and looked over to see Rose smiling at him. Sorey quickly stood up and the earth and wind Seraph looked over and also stood. 

“Is he ok?” Sorey asked worriedly and the red head nodded. 

“He’s just fine… would you like to meet your daughter?”

That was the only thing he needed to hear before he rushed passed her and into the house. He looked into the bedroom to see Lailah and Alisha standing next to the bed where Mikleo laid supported by pillows as he cradled their newly born in his arms. The water seraph looked up with tired yet happy violet eyes. 

“Are you just gonna stand there or you going to come say hi.” 

Mikleo teased with a smile. Sorey made his way over to his husband and sat next to him on the bed. He was handed their daughter and he pulled the yellow blanket back to get a look at her. She looked like Mikleo with silky white hair and soft pale skin, her cheeks where dusted pink from the chilly morning air. But what stuck out the most was her bright, teary forest green eyes she got from him. Tears of his own formed in his eyes and smiled lovingly down at her. 

“Hi baby girl, I’m your daddy!”

He peppered her face with little kisses before looking up at Mikleo who was smiling at them sweetly. Sorey cupped his husbands cheek with his free hand before leaning in and kissing him. 

“Thank you.” 

He whispered once they broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads together. He tucked strands of hair stuck to Mikleo’s forehead behind his ear gently before they looked back down at their daughter. “What should we name her?” Mikleo asked softly, leaning his head onto Sorey’s shoulder tiredly. They had thought of names during the months of Mikleo’s pregnancy, both boy and girl names. 

“Ok, umm… Heaven?” Mikleo made a face and shook his head. 

“No? Ok how about Emma?” 

Mikleo though for a moment before shacking his head again. Sorey was at a loss, both those names was one’s Mikleo chose and he agreed to.

“I like them but… just none fit.”

Sorey sat there and thought, wrecking his brain for a name Mikleo might like. Then it hit him. He wasn’t sure how his husband would react to the idea but he wouldn’t know unless he asked.

“How about… Muse?” 

He could feel Mikleo stiffen up besides him hearing his mom’s name, and he could also see the other’s look at him a bit shocked. Sorey looked over at Mikleo again to see the other staring at him. 

“I like it.” Now that was surprising. 

“Really?” 

Sorey asked a bit shocked that Mikleo was agreeing to name their daughter after her grandmother. Mikleo just nodded with a smile, little tears in his eyes. “I wanted to find a way to honor my mom’s name and I think this is the perfect way.” Sorey nodded and looked back at Muse who had wrapped her little hand around Mikleo’s finger. The sign of love between mother and child. The symbol of innocence.


	2. Day 2, Lady Lake: Conflict/Trust

con·flict  
a serious disagreement or argument, typically a protracted one.

Trust  
firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.

 

Muse sat in the window seat of Alisha’s private estate in Lady lake. She and her parents had decided to come and visit for the week and frankly she was a bit bored. Muse let out a sigh and played with a strain of her white hair. She read in one of her Daddy’s many books back home that there was one ruin nearby called The Galahad Ruins. She desperately wanted to go out to it on her own, she was only 10 but she had the same urning for adventure like her parents. Muse then decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask her Mama and Daddy if she could go. She hopped off her spot at the window seat, straitening her blue dress out before sprinting down to the patio where her parents and Aunt’s were talking.

“Mama, Daddy I have a question.”

Mikleo and Sorey looked down at her. Sorey smiled her, picking her up and sitting Muse on his lap. “What is it lil dew drop?” He asked and Muse giggled an smiled brightly hearing her nickname. “Can I got out and explore the Galahad Ruins?” Silence was all she got as Sorey and Mikleo looked at each other wide eyed, not knowing how to respond. “What brought this up sweetie?“ Alisha asked for the two males. “Because I’m bored and want to go exploring!” She cheered and Rose laughed. “A little chip off the old block aren’t you?” The red head ruffled her hair, making Muse pout and quickly fix it. “So can I?” She asked looking back at her parents. “Well… what do you think Mikleo?” Sorey asked looking at his husband in question. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said and Muse frowned.

“Why not? Daddy said you guy’s where exploring ruins when you were 5!”

Mikleo glared lightly at Sorey who smiled nervously. “Ya… well, Mom and Dad where being stupid.” Sorey tried to fix the situation only to get a harder glare from Mikleo. “Anyways I agree with you mom on this your still too young and fragile.” Sorey said only to also get a twin glare from his daughter. Now he had two water Seraphs glaring him down. Muse grumbled angrily about not being fragile and stormed back into the house. Sorey sunk into his chair sadly. “I hate it when she does that.” He mumbled and Mikleo sighed. “Me two but she’s not ready to go alone yet.”

Later that day night had approached and dinner was ready so Mikleo walked up to Muses room and knocked. “Muse, sweetie it’s time for dinner.” He was only met with silance. “Muse?” Mikleo opened the door to see her room empty, with her backpack gone and the window open. Mikleos eyes went wide and he ran down to the kitchen where the others were. “Muse is gone!” He shouted and the 3 other seraphs looked at him. “What do you mean/1” Sorey asked in concern, going over to Mikleo and holding his hand. “I went to get her for dinner, her backpack was gone and the window was open. I thing she went out to that ruin!” Sorey nodded and pulled him into a hug. “She’ll be ok Mikleo you have been teaching her well. She couldn’t have gotten fare so let’s go out and find her.” The grand seraph nodded and the 4 of them quickly left the house to find Muse.

The seraphs split up to look around the city, and if they couldn’t find her for them to all meet up at the ruins. By the time they all got there dawn was splotching and they state wide eyed as Muse walked out the ruins smiling brightly. A bag full of stuff hung over her shoulder, her dress and skin all dirty, and a white German shepherd walking calmly, yer protectively next to her. When Mikleo caught the glimpse of the got he cringed. Sorey took notice of Mikleo’s face and smirked. When Muse saw the 4 adults she froze and visibly shrunk. “Muse, come over here.” Sorey said putting on a serious tone. muse gulped and hung her head before walking up to him and Mikleo. “What made you think coming here even after we said no was acceptable?” Mikleo asked crossing his arms.

I wanted to show you guy’s I wasn’t fragile and could explore a ruin on my own.” 

She mumbled, looking down at her feet. The two parents sighed in usin before Sorey picked her up. “We should have known a ’no’ wouldn’t have stopped you, your just like us…but you are grounded for doing it.” He said and Mikleo nodded, keeping his eye’s fixed on the dog. “What’s with him?” He asked nervously and Muse smiled. “He found me and just started to follow me around. I named him cloud.” Sorey chuckled upon Mikleo’s face of realization that since She named that dog they had to keep it.


	3. Day 3, Marlind: Knowledge/Nature

knowl·edge

facts, information, and skills acquired by a person through experience or education; the theoretical or practical understanding of a subject.

na·ture

the phenomena of the physical world collectively, including plants, animals, the landscape, and other features and products of the earth, as opposed to humans or human creations.

 

Marlind was always beautiful in the summer, Sorey recalled this from the first time they went 700 years ago. He also noticed how it has grown since then. More buildings and people too. Alisha had some business there and asked Sorey and Mikleo to come and join her, though Sorey would have preferred his husband to stay home in his condition. Mikleo was currently 4 months pregnant, but even though he was Mikleo told him it was no excuse to stay home and not accompany the 2 other Seraphs. So here they were in the city of great knowledge. Sorey and Mikleo arrived to their room they would be staying gin for the next week, dropping their bags onto the floor. “Finally we made it.” Mikleo sighed, flopping onto the bed. Sorey smiled at him and noticed the water seraph gently rubbing his baby bump. The bump was still small enough that it could be easily hidden under loss shirts but his stomach now had a roundness to it. The brunette walked over to the open spot of the bed and sat down, reaching out to stock the others cheek gently. “You get some rest while I get some stuff done with Alisha.” The albino nodded and closed his eye’s quickly falling into a light sleep. Sorey leaned down and kissed his forehead before quietly leaving the room.

When Sorey arrived back to the room a few hours later, noticing their stuff had been put away and Mikleo was sitting on the bench outside on the balcony. Sorey walked over to the open doors, carrying two books with him. Mikleo was sitting in a chair weaving flowers together to the Sorey’s surprise. “I didn’t know you could do that.” He said and Mikleo jumped lightly and looked over at him. “I didn’t hear you come in, and ya Lailah taught me how.” The brunette nodded and sat next to him. “What are those book for?” Mikleo asked when Sorey opens one of them. “Well I was passing by the library and decided to pick up some parenting books.” Mikleo’s brows frowned hearing this.

“Why?”

“Because I want to make sure i’ll be a good Father.”

Mikleo looked at him with bewilderment before he let out a laugh. “Sorey, you’ll be a great father, you don’t need those!” Sorey looked down at the books, unsure with himself. “How do you know that?” He asked looking at his husband worriedly, and Mikleo placed a hand on his cheek. “I know because gramps raised us both well and you already care so much. You wanting me to stay back in Elysia says enough.” Sorey took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, your right thanks love.” The brunette pulled his husband into a hug and held him close, Mikleo cuddling into his chest. Sorey leaned back and closed his eye’s just holding the water seraph close as he breathed in the fresh air, the leaves of the trees giving off a calming green light as the sun shined throw them.


	4. Day 4, Pendrago: Loss/Protection

Loss

‘The fact or process of losing something or someone.’

pro·tec·tion

‘The action of protecting someone or something, or the state of being protected.’

 

They didn’t see it coming….

It started out as a happy, peaceful day. It was Muse’s 16th birthday, so Sorey and Mikleo decided to bring her to Pendrago for the first time. They arrived to the Rolance capital city early afternoon, getting a room in an Inn before going off to show Muse the town. They had lunch at a small coffee, went into a few shops, and listened to musicians that were playing. One of the Musician’s was playing Muses favorite song which she started to dance along too. Muse had grown to be a wonderful singer and dancer, everyone said she had a bright future ahead of her. They spent a good hour with that one musician. Just letting her dance to her hearts content, even drawing a crowd of more people who wanted to see the dancing Seraph. Once it was time to leave Muse thanked the man for letting her dance to his music which he replied with “it was my pleasure mi’lady”.

After that Sorey and Mikleo presented Muse with her birthday present. A beautiful sliver locket, with small pearls and a sapphire imbedded into it and a blue feather hanging off the chain. Muse thanked them at least 20 times over for the gift. Sorey helped his daughter put it on and smiled seeing the sparkles in her bright green eye’s. “You look lovely Dew Drop.” He said to her lovingly.

Night started to fall so they were on their way to have dinner when it happened. The small family of Seraphs decided to take a short cut down an ally to the restaurant when they were stopped. A few people stepped out in front of them, one being the musician man who held a crossbow. Pointing it at them. Sorey and Mikleo went into defense stances in front of their daughter. Then the next couple of seconds happened in a blur. One moment Sorey was fighting the next he saw the cross bow get fired. Time seemed to go into slow motion at that point. All he and Mikleo could do was watch as the arrow flew straight at Muse and plunge into her neck.

Blood….

It was everywhere. Sorey could hear Mikleo screams of complete horror as he ran over to catch their daughter as she fell limply to the ground. The Musician man dropped his crossbow in complete shock, not meaning to hit her. They all took off running. Sorey then found himself holding a sobbing Mikleo in one arm and his now dead child in another. He could feel her blood socking into his clothing but he didn’t even care. All he could do was look down at his now broken family. Mikleo held Muse’s limp hand in his grasp tightly, hoping she would hold it back. Muse’s eye’s were now dull and dark, all life they once held was gone and it was his fault.  
He should have been more alert. Gods he should have paid better attention to that man. But he didn’t and now he had to pay for it. The price, the loss of his only child. It will haunt him for the rest of his long life, and he realized this on the day of her funeral. When he heard someone say…

“No parent should have to bury their child.”


	5. Day 5, Lohgrin: Truth/Time

Truth

‘The quality or state of being true.’

Time

‘The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole.’

 

When Mikleo woke up this morning he never imagined he would return. He never would have believed it if a person came up to him saying the love of his life would come back. But he did. Mikleo sat in Sorey’s arm’s, holding onto him so tightly. Mikleo had decided to explore this ruin he found, but while doing so he fell through the floor only to be caught. He looked up to see his best friend looking down at him with a smile and all he could do was return it. When Sorey pulled him out Mikleo got a better look at him. He was now a seraph like he was, and it was no surprise. There was no way he would live and continue to purify Heldalf without becoming a seraphim. But all in all he was just happy to have Sorey back. The water Seraph could only stare at Sorey as he smiled happily. 

“Seems like I caught you again Mikleo, you should really be more careful.” He said teasingly. Mikleo blinked a few times as he felt tears staring to appear at the corners of his eyes. he reached out with shacky hands and cupped Soreys cheek’s. “You ok there?” The new seraph asked with a smile, and what Mikleo did next took Sorey’s breath away. Mikleo leaned in and kissed him. Sorey’s eye’s went wide in shock for a moment before melting into the kiss. Wrapping his arm’s around the water seraph, not caring one bit as he fell onto his back with Mikleo on top of him.

After a few moment of kissing Mikleo pulled away crying and smiling so brightly. “I missed you.” He managed to chock out throw the tears and Sorey gently reached up to wipe them away. “I missed you too Mikleo.” Mikleo buried his face into Sorey’s chest and the brunette gently rubbed his shacking back. “Shh, it’s ok Mikleo i’m here.” He soothed the other gently, feeling Mikleo’s tear’s socking into his shirt. Sorey wasn’t all that surprised that Mikleo had broken down like this, too much time has passed for them to be apart like they had. He knew deep down it would affect Mikleo badly one way or another. Sorey tilted his chin down so he could kiss the top of the albinos head.

“I love you…”

That statement alone would have thrown Sorey right of his feet if he was standing. He sat up slightly and looked down wide eyed at the other. 

“Mikleo…?”

“I realized it just now. For so long after you went to sleep I felt this nagging feeling in my heart, I didn’t know what it meant until I kissed you. I love you Sorey.”

Sorey was silent for a moment, then a bright smile spread onto his face once again. He held onto Mikleo tightly and buried his face into the other Seraphs white hair. “I love you too Luzrov Rulay.” Mikleo then looked up at him wide eyed before smiling just as brightly. The two of them stayed there for what felt like hours, just holding onto one another. They finally realized just how much they meant to each other.


	6. Day 6, Lastonbell: promises/Acceptance

prom·ise

‘A declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen.’

ac·cept·ance

‘The action of consenting to receive or undertake something offered.’

The sun gently stated to set in the distance in Lastonbell. Everyone one was settling down for the day and heading home, all for a group of Seraphim and their close friends. Inside the Cathedral the last light of day stained throw the stain glass window illuminating the hall in soft colors. Sorey and Lailah stood at the alter together. Sorey fiddled with the sleeves of his blue traditional wedding tunic the fire seraph made for him. “You ok Sorey?” Lailah whispered to the lighting seraph. “I’m fine just a bit nervous.” He admitted and she giggled. “Don’t worry, everyone get’s nerves on their wedding day.” Sorey smiled at her gently in thanks. He took a deep breath and looked out at the everyone. All his friend and close allies had come for this day. Alisha, Rose, Edna, and Zavied sat in the front, all of them had happy expressions as they talked quietly. Suddenly the doors opened and everyone turned their attention to who was there. Sores breath was taken away. There stood Mikleo waring a beautiful white wedding tunic, a icy blue vail hung from his head and his hair was up in a messy bun. In his hands he held a bundle of White Lilies.

But what stuck out the most was his Violet eye’s, and his bright smile when he looked at Sorey, The brunette couldn’t help but smile back, all his nerves vanishing at that moment. Sorey reached out and took Mikleo’s hand as he walked up to him. They turned their attention to Lailah as she smiled at the two lovers.

“Friends, we gather here today to witness the joining of these two Seraphs. Mikleo and Sorey…”

Sorey only halted listen at that point, not being able to take his eyes off the water seraph who stood next to him, listening intently to each word the fire seraph said.

“Sorey?”

“Huh?” Sorey asked snapping out of his trans and looking at Lailah.

“Do you accept Mikleo as your husband?” She giggled and so did everyone else, knowing Sorey had not been paying attention. Sorey Lauged too and rubbed the back of his neck. from the corner of his eyes he could see Mikleo staring at him affectionately with a smile.

“I do Lailah.”

The Fire seraph smiled brightly. “Then I now pronounced you husbands, you may kiss.” The water and living seraphs turned to face one another.

“I love you Sorey.”

“I love you too Mikleo.” They leaned in and gently kissed each other. Cheers from their friend rang out in the cathedral. Their souls were not bounded to each other forever. Once the pulled away Mikleo through the flowers over his head, they turned to see Alisha catch them and laughed as Rose blushed brightly. Sorey then picked Mikleo up bridal style, all to the water seraph protects as he was carried out of the building with their friends following from behind.


	7. Day 7, Camlann: Family/Fate

Fam·i·ly

‘A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.’

Fate

‘The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.’

 

“AAAHHHHH!!!”

Sorey sat up in bed panting, the same nightmare had been plaguing him since he married Mikleo. One where the water seraph and himself where younger again. Back before they defeated the lord of calamity. In the dream they were getting married. Lailah preforming the ceremony and their friends watching happily, and right before they kissed hellions broke throw the windows of the sanctuary in lady lake. The hellions would hold him and the others down and that’s when Heldalf would appear. He would grab Mikleo by the neck and chock him. Making Sorey watch as he squeezed the life out of the one he loved. Sorey was only released once Mikleo went limp and was tossed o the ground. Sorey would run over to the seraph and hold him in his arms crying.

That’s when things went even darker…

The scenery around him changed. He was in Camlann, fires burning all around him. He then heard a woman crying and turned to see Mikleo’s mother Muse, reaching out towards him. He didn’t understand until he started to feel something warm and wet in his arms. He slowly looked down and gasped in horror, eyes going wide. A baby Mikleo laid in his arms. A deep stab wound in his chest, blood all over him. A shadow cast over them and Sorey looked up to see him. The shepherd before him. Michael, Mikleo’s uncle holding a bloody dagger. Anger filled Soreys being.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM, HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN NEPHEW?!”

Then he would wake. Crying and scared before realizing it was a dream. He had no idea why this dream kept happening, maybe he was just scared of losing Mikleo since they married. Sorey took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked over to Mikleo’s side of the bed. He went stiff when he saw his partner wasn’t there, as quick as lighting he jumped out of bed and started to look around the house. He found the light in the bathroom was on and walked in to see Mikleo bent over the toilet puking. Sorey sighed in both relief and concern and sat besides Mikleo. He gently rubbed his back and held his hair, until the water seraph pulled his head out of the toilet. “Sorey what are you doing up?” He mumbled out confused and Sorey just hushed him and wiped his mouth and handed him a cup of water. “I had the nightmare again, I saw you weren’t in bed and got concerned for you.” Mikleo nodded and drank the water. The brunette gently pulling the other close so he was sitting in his lap, back to chest.

“Mornie alantie.”

Sorey looked down at him confused. “Hmm, what does that mean?” He asked. “It means ‘darkness has fallen’. Your fears and worries are what are making you have that nightmare, Sorey i’m not going anywhere so please there is nothing to fear. You defeated Heldalf and my uncle is long gone.” Sorey nodded and held him tightly for a moment. He was right, everything was going to be ok. They were married and that Nightmare was nothing but his fears getting the best of him. They were both here and what he needed to focus on right now was his husband.

“Why are you throwing up love?” He asked and reached up to place his hand on Mikleo’s forehead. “Hmm, your not warm and it can’t be what you ate since I had the same thing. Other wise I would be sick too.” The both sat in thought for a few moments, Sorey gently rubbing Mikleo’s stomach in hopes it would calm it down. That’s when Mikeo stiffened and gasped. This concerned the lighting seraph. “You ok, what is it?” He asked, before feeling Mikleo place his hand on top of his own. The water seraph turned his face so Sorey could see the tears shining in his eye’s. “Mikleo…?”

“Sorey, I-I think I’m…. I think I’m pregnant.”


End file.
